


First Time for Everything

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Loki Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 6Tony Stark was a man with everything he ever wanted, or so he thought. When he winds up smitten with the God of Mischief? He finds himself wanting to explore all sorts of new things...





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. I'd like to make a note here that this fic is different from my other fics.
> 
> STARTING OFF- This at the very start of Loki and Tony's relationship.  
> FIRST- Yes, Tony is a 'virgin', but it's explained later why he's never had relations with a guy.  
> SECOND- This fic is packed with FEELS. So prepare to maybe shed a tear or something. Idk. There's lots of angst. It's cute. I love it.  
> THIRD- It's not very Howard Stark or Steve Roger's friendly? Like there's only a small bit but.. -shrug's to the moon cause daddy issues.-

Tony was nervous, and he didn’t know why.

Okay that was false, he knew exactly why. But it wasn’t something he was just going to come right out and admit. Especially not to his gorgeous, alien boyfriend of two months. The very same who was lying beneath him. Naked. With his hands idly stroking upon Tony’s quivering thighs, blue eyes filled with concern. Parting his lips Tony went to speak, but the words simply wouldn’t come out. Nope. His ego wouldn’t allow it. It was too embarrassing, too-

“ _Anthony…_ “ Loki spoke softly. “ If this makes you uncomfortable, we can stop. “

Blinking rapidly Tony put on the best totally-not-fake smile that he could and let out a broken laugh. “ _Whaaat?_ Stop? Why stop? Are you kidding? That’s silly, c’mon… “ Wiggling his hips and arching his back he let out a small grunt. Like the God beneath him he too was naked, but his arms were bound behind his back with ribbons of soft, emerald silk. If he didn’t want this, he wouldn’t have asked for it. But now that he got what he wanted, well... “ It’s- It’s just… “ _Breath, just breath_ . “ I haven’t exactly… “ _Like ripping off a band-aid, you got this_. “ Done this, before…? “

Going wide-eyed the air in his lungs rushed out. “  I-I mean I **have!** B-but I wasn’t...“ Oh, this was going to hurt. He could feel it already. Loki would probably laugh at him for it. Yup he could hear it now. “ I wasn’t… “ Words trailed off.   _Fucking Christ._  Shoulders sagged after a long moment of inner conflict, the weight of it forcing him to settle back on his haunches. Defeated. Closing those big, brown eyes, he sighed loudly and turned his head away. “ I wasn’t on the _receiving_ end, okay? I’ve never- not with... “ Sure he had his inventions, but he was Tony Stark. He got whatever he wanted, _who_ he wanted.

There was a tenderness to Loki’s expression upon hearing the mortal’s admission, the icy facade that typically concealed his emotions having melted away. The Genius was trusting him with this information, and he was going to make sure that not a soul found out. Lifting his hands Loki brought them to Tony’s cheeks, cupping them gently. Tilting his head he let out a soft sound, thumbs brushing along his cheeks. “ Anthony, my darling _Anthony_.” Sitting up he carefully eased the other man forward, a soft kiss pressed to quivering lips.

He could never _laugh_ at his beloved over something like this. How could he? “ Do not be ashamed, my love. “ Lifting a hand he pet it through Tony’s hair, combing a few messy strays away from his face until his blinked open and peered up at him in curiosity. Smiling he placed a kiss on his forehead. “ There is nothing wrong with having a preference. Women, men, those who identify as both or neither, in the end, it is your choice, and nobody should _ever_ try to take that away from you. “ The world around them may have seen it differently, journalists writing in their tabloids about how ‘scandalous’ it was for a man to lay with another. But right now? In their bedroom?

None of that mattered.

Feeling the cool touch of hands upon his cheeks, Tony found himself drawn from his thoughts and back to reality. Sighing through his nose he smiled. “ Yeah.. Yeah, you’re right. “ Of course Loki was right. It _was_ his choice, it had always been his choice. And that’s why he decided to play off the Playboy image to its fullest extent up until about three months ago. It was all just a show anyway. It’s what the people wanted, it’s what dear ol **_dad_ ** had wanted.

But heaven forbid Tony ruin the ‘Stark family name’ by dating another guy in College. Especially when Steve Rogers was all Howard wanted to brag the entire time he was growing up. It wasn’t like the old man was _obsessed_ or anything. That would be _absurd._

Now? It was time Tony did what made _Tony_ happy.

A new wave of confidence filled his chest and his smile finally returned. Adjusting himself atop Loki’s lap he leaned in and stole a kiss to the God’s chin. “ Thank _y-ouh!_ “ Teetering forward he collapsed against him, cheeks flushing brightly. With a cheerful laugh he was eased back with a little help from the hands that caught him. “ H-hah, Thank you. I’d give you a hug right now if I could, but- “ Shrugging his shoulders the Avenger wrinkled his nose playfully and winked. “ I seem to be a little tied up. “

Feeling relief pour through him the Jotunn relaxed and smiled with a flutter of dark lashes. There he was, there was the Anthony he’d fallen in love with. His smile alone was enough to melt the ice around Loki’s frozen heart. Blinking innocently he wrinkled his own nose in return, pale fingers sliding their way up along Tony’s sides and ribs. “ Ohhh, so it appears you are~ “ He purred. Leaning in their lips brushed, a low whisper fluttering free. “ _It would be a shame not to take advantage of such a wonderful opportunity, don’t you think?_ “

****

Heat rushed through Tony as if hot water was poured over him. It gathered in his cheeks, spreading down along his neck and settled in his loins. The sharp contrast in temperatures between them was something he was still trying to adjust to. Feeling Loki set his hands upon his thighs and _squeeze,_ he found his dick twitching in interest and a moan fluttered free. Swallowing thickly he gazed through heavy lashes and grinned. “ Go easy on me baby, it’s my first rodeo. “

Loki was an expert at many things, taking his time thoroughly exploring the object of his desires? Just so happened to be one of them. There wasn’t an inch of skin left untouched by those sharp, blue eyes. So when Tony’s body finally relaxed and his arousal started to stir, he knew that it was safe to take the next step. Tenderly he gripped at his thighs, stroking up to the crease of his hips, and back down toward his knees. “ Rest assured my love, I will make sure that we both leave this bed satisfied. Come morning, of course. “

They had the whole night ahead of them, and he was going to make sure that they made the most of every minute of it.

Several minutes ticked by as the Trickster continued his motions, gradually coaxing Tony’s legs farther apart as he did so. Their bodies were close to touching as Loki lay back against the pillows behind him, but he made sure to keep those hips raised, least his mortal settle atop his own steadily growing erection. Where would the fun in that be if he spoiled the surprise, hm? “ Tell me, Anthony.“ A hand lifted, their eyes never breaking contact. “ Have you ever touched yourself before?”

Two fingers were extended, trailing their way up along the length of Tony’s hardening shaft, ushering forth a shudder that caused his stomach muscles, and his cock, to twitch. “ Yhh..Yes? What sort of question is th-ah-aaat!! “ Cool digits trailed their way southward, hips thrusting forward with a hiss when they brushed along his balls. Thighs gave a sharp clench, cheeks flooding with heat. “ _O-Oh, ohhh_. You- You mean…? “ The God nodded softly, gauging his every reaction. A cool palm came to cradle him in hand, and suddenly a slick, wet, finger was rubbing up against that tight ring of muscle.

Opening his mouth Tony fought to find the right words, little sounds escaping in the form of a squeak when Loki pressed against him. “ _Nnnnna-ahh- ah! Yesss hah! Yes I ha-ave!_ “ The Jotunn smiled sheepishly and suddenly he felt like a shy teenager all over again. Hearing Loki chuckle, he gave a nervous shift. “ But I-I haven’t a-ah.. “ The Jotunn stopped and his teeth found his lower lip, hips giving a wiggle. “ N-not in a while. “ A lie, of course. Something else he didn’t want to have to openly admit.

Loki’s eyes widened in feigned shock, lips forming a small o. Then, just as quickly, he was grinning. “ Ohh-ho~ You’ve got to do better than that, my darling _Anthony_ . “ Mischief danced in those silver eyes, the hand that cradled Tony’s balls in his palm sliding farther back. Teasingly he gave a firm nudge of his finger, watching as the mortal went wide-eyed and gawked. “ Don’t think I haven’t seen you, or _heard_ you whilst you were down in your workshop, “ Tenderly he traced around the edges of that tight star, massaging him open in slow circles. “ Moaning my name as you slid your fingers _deep_ . “ Pausing he tested the resistance and smirked.  “ Pretending they were _mine_. “ The tip of his finger slid inside, and Tony’s moan was the sweet music to his ears.

There was no denying that Tony found Loki attractive. He was tall, dark-haired, and handsome in every way imaginable. He had a body built from marble and skin as soft as snow. Sure he may not have the bulging biceps or sculpted physique of Thor but to him? Loki was perfect.

Oh, and let's not get him started on his mouth, that tight little ass, or those hands that could--

Tony’s eyes went cross, head falling back as a loud moan filled the room the moment that slender digit pressed inside. “ _Ohhhh fff-uckkk me._ “ The seconds ticked by as it inched its way deeper and deeper still, a whine leaving his throat. “ _God_ _Lo-oooki._ Your fingers are _s-sso_ long! “ Barely catching the Trickster’s grin he was riding his finger with a slow roll of hips, trying his best to keep his balance without the use of his arms. He was searching for something inside those heated walls, brushing and tickling along inner walls before- “ _OH!_ ** _F-FUCK!_** “

A hand settled atop the mortals shoulder, lest he topple over after his outburst. “ I do believe that was our plan for tonight, was it not? “ Loki teased, withdrawing his finger just past the second knuckle before thrusting it in again. He began a painfully slow rhythm, mindful of Tony’s lack of experience, but remembering all of the times he’d seen the man tease himself when he thought he was alone. _O-oh right there baby, right there~_ It was just a shame he’d never asked the Trickster to join him. How could he refuse?

“ You love this, don’t you my pet? “ Tony’s eyes snapped to his face, cheeks flushing. “ Feeling me open you, and I’ve only used but one finger. “ Making sure the mortal was steady Loki brought his hand down and dabbed his thumb again the tip of his weeping cock. Ghosting the rest of his fingers along his shaft, he earned himself a needy thrust of hips. “Look at you, so hard, so close. But we’ve only just begun. Do you think you can take another? For me? “

Little warning was given when that finger was pulled free. Leaving Tony feeling empty. Unable to find his voice he nodded and whimpered. Smiling the God added more lube to his fingers with magic, teasing them along that tight pucker. Then slowly, carefully, he began to ease them inside. “ That’s it, you can do it. “ He coaxed when he felt Tony clench up. “ Deep breaths, there we go. “ Rising from the pillows beneath him he stole a kiss to trembling lips. “ Such a good pet. I’m going to move now, okay? “

One finger had been a tight fit, but now there were _two_ sliding into him, coaxing him to relax with gentle curls. It felt good. Better than he thought it would. Teeth clenched, brow furrowing as he closed his eyes. “ L-Loki..” _Breath, Tony. Breath._ Spotting his slight discomfort, the fingers inside of him drew still. Sweat dotted his brow, hips giving a slight shift, a small sound catching itself in his throat. “ Loki, I-I… “ Raising his hips he felt those fingers almost slide free, the tight stretch and the fullness- “ _D-Don’t stop._ “ Words were a husky whisper, lashes fluttering open so he could stare longingly into the Jotunn’s eyes. “ Please, Loki. _Don’t stop_. “

Tony loved it, and Loki couldn’t be happier. Smiling up at his bound companion he gave a nod. “ As you wish. “ Another shimmer of magic danced around his fingers, adding a bit more lubricant once he began to move. He started slow, simply working his fingers in and out, parting them every so often to scissor him open. And when the Playboy moaned for more, he was all too happy to oblige. “ So eager, so needy. “ Curling his fingers he sought out that sensitive knot of nerves, delighting in the way Tony’s hips bucked in reaction. “ You’ve been such a sweet boy, shall we try a third? “

To the Trickster’s surprise, Tony shook his head in refusal. Hips were bouncing with each thrust of those frigid fingers, his own arousal hard and painful as it bobbed and smacked against his belly. If Loki would just touch him surely he would cum a split second later. It was starting to drive him crazy! “ _No, no, no, please. Loki, I ne-eeeed, oh oh- F-ffuck mmmeeee..!_ “ Roughly grinding his hips down he felt something hard brush against his thigh, head falling to investigate, and when he saw the sight of it his eyes blew wide.

 _Ohh fuck._ Sure he’d seen Loki naked plenty of times. They showered together, slept together, and yeah, Tony thought himself above average in that category compared to other humans. He never heard any complaints from his past flings or from Loki. But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Loki was _that_ big now that he had the chance to take a good look at him. Sure he wasn’t as thick as Tony was, but _Jesus Christ_ … How was it going to fit?!

Feeling his mouth go dry Tony swallowed and continued to move, watching as each roll of hips bounced the Jotunn just enough so that his cock swayed atop the smooth planes of his belly. It was hypnotizing, to say the least, until he found those fingers sliding free and he was left feeling empty. “ _Nooooo, Looooki!!_ “

With a hum, Loki steadied the Avenger’s squirming hips, his complaints and needy whines falling upon deaf ears as he took hold of himself with lubed up fingers and began to stroke. When he heard Tony fall silent, he smirked up at him. Twisting his wrist he gave a low moan and rolled his hips upward, watching as the Engineer shifted his body, the tip of Loki’s cock brushing along his taint. “ _Mmnn._ “ He hummed, angling himself upward until he rubbed up against Tony’s slick hole. “ _A-Ah…_ If you want more, my pet, you’ll have to take it yourself~ “

He wasn’t going to rush things. This wasn’t about taking his own pleasure or using Tony’s body how he saw fit. It was a special moment, and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Furrowing his brow with a huff Tony arched his spine and shifted his arms. Without the use of his hands he couldn’t grab onto Loki, his weight was off balance and if he made the wrong move, he’d be falling forward. So here he was, perched delicately upon his knees with only a hand to steady his hips, and Loki’s member poised against him. It was a challenge, to say the least. But he was Tony Stark, and he wasn’t about to shy away from it.

Sucking in a deep breath he held it and carefully rolled his hips, watching the God below him. Teasing himself back and forth he earned a throaty growl from Loki and Tony couldn’t help but smirk. With a long sigh, he relaxed and pressed down. “ Ohhh Snowflake- baby. _Loki._ I-I don’t know i-if.. “ A worried look filled those big, brown eyes, a soft whine leaving his nose once the head of his cock finally popped inside. Inner muscles clenched on instinct and Loki hissed below him, fingers digging painfully into his hip. “ R-right, sorry _ahh_ , sorry babe. You’re _ju-uhhsst_ so b-big! “

_Oh god. Oh gooood._

Tony’s eyes rolled back and his entire body shook, several more inches of that icy cock burying itself in his ass after what felt like an eternity. He felt full. _So full..!_ And Loki wasn’t even halfway inside! How could the rest of it fit?! He didn’t know, but he was about to find out. It was an odd feeling, a deliciously tight stretch that left him aching in sorts of wondrous new ways. If this is what it was like taking things slow, he could only wonder what-- Okay, he was doing it. Curling his toes he let gravity do the rest of the work, and promptly seated himself with a rough slap of skin on skin, and a shout that left him seeing stars. “ _F-FUCK!!_ “

“ _Ah-Anthonyy._ .!!! “ Loki cried out, both hands snapping up to catch Tony’s hips, afraid that he would hurt himself intentionally, or by mistake. Catching his breath with a pant he scolded up at him. “ Are you okay? Did you--?! _Haa..!!_ D-don’t _do_ that! “ He warned, trying to hold the other still even as his grip faltered upon the Avenger’s rocking hips. _By the Stars._ He was so hot- so _tight!_ “ _Tonnnnyyy._ “ Plopping his head back the Jotunn moaned with a pout, worry still dancing within those lust filled eyes. “ Just slow down..! I don’t, _Hah-_ I don’t want you to hurt yourself! “ Even if he did, Loki would make sure he took care of it afterward.

Was this heaven? Because it certainly felt like it. Behind his eyelids, Tony was seeing _stars_ .  Whenever he’d find that right angle that had his God pressing against his prostate, shockwaves of pleasure would dance its way up and down his spine. Hearing Loki’s beautiful words filled with love and concern, he couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh. “ I’m- _hah-_ I’m okay, I’m ookay. Snowflake, baby, _Lo-ohh-ooki._ “ He knew that Loki cared deeply for him and didn’t want him to suffer any sort of bodily injury. But Tony was reckless, and he was going to ride out every blissful moment of this that he could. “ It’s so good baby. So good! “

They’d only just started and already Loki could feel the familiar tightening sensation in his lower belly. _Too fast_. They were going too fast. He wanted to make this worthwhile, wanted to make it special. Ecstasy was written along every line of Tony’s face, his head tossed back and his mouth open. How could he deny Tony when he was having so much fun? Gritting his teeth Loki planted a heel into the mattress below and gave a single, hard, thrust.

With a startled yelp Tony was toppling forward, landing against the Trickster with his face pressed into his shoulder. “ _Oomph!_ L-Loki! “ The air in his lungs rushed free, lashes fluttering as he tried to adjust his position, with his shoulder, managing enough wiggle room to peer between them. Loki held him firm, the hot, wet slaps of their bodies filling the air between them, his painfully hard cock grinding against their bellies. “ Loki- “ He panted, thighs giving a twitch, inner walls giving a tight flutter. “ Loki, _Looki,_ I’m gonna _c-hah-cum!_ “

Eyes snapped shut, mouth falling open as a rush washed over him. “ Oh- oh _yessss._ “ White hot heat lanced through him, spreading out to every nerve and limb. Seed painted their bellies, some of it even reaching Loki’s chest when the God angled his hips and gave a firm thrust against his prostate. The pressure was divine, the most amazing sensation he’d ever felt. Man, why hadn’t he done this sooner? It didn’t matter. Because honestly? He wouldn’t want to experience this with anyone else but Loki. “ God, _my_ God. “ He panted, completely spent.

But Loki wasn’t quite through with him yet.

There was a sudden shift, and while Tony lay basking in the afterglow of his own release, he flipped them. With the mortal now pinned beneath him on his back and the God upon his own knees, the Trickster let out a grow. “ Such a naughty pet. “ Stilling himself, he sat there, and waited. One part of him wanted to roughly seek out his release, but the other remembered what he had promised himself. “ You finished so quickly. “ Loki chastised, leaning back to admire the view before him. “ And we just got started… “

Scooping his arms under splayed thighs, he held them open, adjusting the angle until he was rubbing up against that sensitive knot of nerves. Beneath him Tony ached and moaned, his arousal spent, but already stirring with new life.

Shifting his shoulders he arched his back, and upon feeling the sudden, sharp jolt against his prostate, he gasped. “ Ha-ahh! “ A blush bloomed across tanned cheeks and Tony couldn’t help but whimper. He had finished just moments ago, and already he was getting hard again. Was it magic? Or did Loki just bring out that side of him?“ It’s- hah! It’s too much, too much..! “ His entire body felt as if it were a smoldering fire, trying to go out, but Loki was fanning the flames, keeping him alight. Making him burn once more.

Drawing back he eased himself almost free, hard and aching, desperate for release. Just as Tony was but a few moments ago. Smirking he gave a slow roll of his hips, sinking himself to the hit with a single, fluid thrust. “ You look lovely like this. “ Pulling back he repeated the same, agonizingly slow pace. “So full of my cock, “ Inner muscles clenched around him, forcing out a hiss. “ Ssso _tight._ “ When he saw the darkening imprint on Tony’s hips, he winced. He’d worry about that later, but not now.

Loki’s voice shouldn’t have had such an effect on him. But it did. And like a teenager all over again, Tony’s cock stirred to life. Only this time, his entire body felt twice as sensitive.

He was close, so very close. Each languid thrust of his hips bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Seeing Tony’s body react so beautifully, hearing the sounds that he made. It was truly music to his ears. Keeping hold of one of those thighs he brought the other up to palm at the needy length of Tony’s arousal, loving the way those inner muscles clenched around him with a squeeze. “ Tony, _ohhh_ Tony. My darling _Ah-Ahnnnth-onnny_. “

Leaning in he pressed their foreheads together, soft moans filling the air between them. The tight coil in his loins so close to snapping. With a soft kiss to Tony’s lips and a few short thrusts, he finally went still. Loki’s released washed through him like a tidal wave, a rosy flush tinting his cheeks and neck. The movements of his wrists never stilled until his mortal companion was joining him. Peppering his face with kisses, the both road out the blissful sensation together.

Tony can feel it. He can feel _everything._ The sudden quiver in Loki’s hands, the sharp twitch of his cock before he’s panting those inner walls with his cool seed. It makes him blush, feeling each pump of it into his body, his own climax worked free by the steady strokes of that skillful hand. His body ached, his arms were sore, but he loved it. Oh, how he loved it. Loki collapsed against him, a lazy smile tugging itself along his lips as he kissed and nuzzled at the God’s neck.

A cool, tingling sensation danced along his wrists, freeing them from the silk that once held them. Wasting no time, Tony bit back a wince and eased them out from under him, wrapping them around the Jotunn’s sides. “ Thank you for this, Loki. “ He spoke with a smile, closing his eyes. “ I want you to know that… From now on, no more hiding. “ Feeling breath hitch against his neck, he let his arms slide down to that slender waist when Loki rose up.

“ We can go to the Park. Maybe even out to a fancy dinner. You like steak, right?  What do you say? “

Honesty shone bright in Tony’s eyes, and it sent butterflies soaring in Loki’s stomach.

“ With you at my side? I would gladly go anywhere. “

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa ;w; I loved writing this so much. <333 I hope you guys loved it too!


End file.
